<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy Little Thing by Internet_is_my_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790268">Needy Little Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_is_my_life/pseuds/Internet_is_my_life'>Internet_is_my_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_is_my_life/pseuds/Internet_is_my_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's relationship may be a secret but that doesn't mean they can't sneak in some sleepy cuddling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needy Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was something I came up with and wrote in a few hours. It's very Fluffy with not very much plot. </p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was silent as he snuck out of the Gryffindor common room, the absolute last thing he needed was to get caught by one of his classmates or teachers. He knew that he would never be able to explain himself, he sure was an awful liar for the saviour of the wizarding world. </p><p> </p><p>He was becoming a pro at sneaking in and out of his dorm room in the still of the night, bypassing his roommates and teachers undetected. He did try to think about this fact as little as he could, the guilt of lying to his friends and family creeping up on him when he allowed his thoughts to linger too long. But he knew deep down, that this was something that was important enough to him to keep quite a little bit longer, even if it did mean lying to his closest friends. As much as he loved his chosen family, he knew they wouldn't understand. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that he was a little early for the planned upon meeting time, but he couldn't help secretly hoping that his companion was also feeling just as impatient as he was. </p><p> </p><p>As he neared the room of requirement his nerves sped up. It was silly to still be nervous for their meetings, but he was never good as controlling the overwhelming feelings of doubt that often surfaced.</p><p> </p><p> As soon as he stepped foot into the room, his feelings of nerves and doubt vanished. He could instantly feel the presence of his lover washing over him, calming him to his core. His hopes seemed to be answered, he wasn't the only one hoping tonight would start a bit earlier, if anything, he looked to be late. </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere of the room of requirement blew him away each time her was in there, constantly changing for the needs and desires of the inhabitants. The room itself was a little of the cold side, despite the fireplace crackling away in the corner, the polished marble floor bouncing reflections of the flames around the room. A large circular window covered the expanse of the far wall; how that worked with the outer layout of the castle, Harry will never truly understand. The moon shone brightly through the window, bathing the room in a soft silvery glow. </p><p> </p><p>There was no other lighting in the room, making it difficult for Harry to make out the bed placed in the centre of the room, directly underneath the window. The beautiful four-poster bed was gorgeously decorated with thick fluffy blankets and way too many pillows then two people could ever possibly need, and yet it was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>As Harry stepped closer to the bed, he began to make out a shape resting underneath the mounds of blanket and pillows. Buried deep in the bed, hiding from the cold chill of the room, only the end tips of blonde hair sticking out from where it lay on one of the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't keep the smile from sliding onto his face as he rounded the bed, the sight of his lover sleeping as always been one of his favourite sights. They had as almost childlike quality in their expressions as they slept. All of the worries, fears, and insecurities that they drive themselves mad thinking about, slipping away as they dream. </p><p> </p><p>He allowed the smile to play out on his face as he slowly peeled back the blanket enough to see his partners face. The rush of cold air roused them from their slumber. Slowly, as if reluctant to wake, a pair of striking grey eyes opened, looking up towards Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Draco's face softened onto a look of pure adoration. "'bout time Potter" He roused with a cheeky grin, voice heavy with sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes back, toeing off his slippers, nudging Draco with his knee in an attempt to get his to slide over. "How long have you been here Dray?" </p><p> </p><p>Draco complied without a complaint, moving further into the bed to allow Harry space to join him. "I came up straight from dinner, it's easier than sneaking out" </p><p> </p><p>Harry instantly felt bad, it was almost half 10 by this point, Draco had been up here by himself for hours. "Sweetheart, you should have told me. I would have come up sooner" </p><p> </p><p>Draco blushed at the pet name. He was still getting used to the idea of someone else loving him. "You're here now" he smiled bashfully. </p><p> </p><p>Harry took Draco into his arms. This was the whole point of meeting up with each other during the night. Allowing themselves the simple pleasure of holding each other, of talking about their days and how they're feeling. In the privacy of the room of requirement, which was honestly one of the only places the boys could go to feel 100% comfortable being unapologetically themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled for half a second, looking as if he were about to settle back down into a sleep before a frown overtook his features. Harry watched with amusement as Draco sat up, glancing down at the boy still laying down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulder, manhandling him down into the blankets and arranging him to lay on his back, slightly spreading his legs. He nodded to himself as he lay back down, this time with his torso almost completely covering Harry's broader frame, his legs twisted to entwine the two sets together. He paused once more, grabbing the arm that Harry had placed under his shoulder, wrapping it around himself and placing the hand upon his own hair. </p><p> </p><p>Harry waited for Draco to completely relax to begin running his fingers obediently through the silky blonde hair. A look of exasperated fondness resting on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Needy little thing" Harry teased under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Draco let out what would only be described as a growl, lightly nipping Harry on the neck. </p><p> </p><p>A pout appeared on his face, his legs tightening where they were wrapped around Harry's own. "Not my fault. Someone hasn't paid attention to me all day!" </p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled deeply, another grumble sounding from the blonde as his pillow began to move.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quieted, moving from lightly running his fingers through Draco's hair to scratching gently at his sculp, a final attempt sooth the fired up Slytherin. "I know Darling, I'm terribly sorry" He pressed a light kiss on the smooth skin of his partner's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed as if he agreed and mumbled. "You should be sorry. How dare you do as I ask and not touch me around our friends" </p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a startled laugh, tightening his grip on and settling the two of them down to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Moments like these with Draco, bundled up into many blankets in the chill of the room of requirement, are something that Harry will hold close to his heart forever. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry?" Draco interrupted the silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm" Harry nuzzled his nose to show he was awake.</p><p> </p><p>There was no reply for some time, Harry was beginning to believe that he had fallen back asleep when he finally spoke up "I love you Harry" </p><p> </p><p>There was no controlling the smile that overtook Harry cheeks. This thing between them had been going on for months but neither boy had quite been brave enough to say those three special little words.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" he asked in disbelief </p><p> </p><p>Even from their entwined positions Harry could see the red that spread across his pale cheeks. "Yeah" He replied meekly as if worried about Harrys reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Harry squeezed tightly, "I love you too" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and kudos! </p><p>Reading comments really helps keep me inspired to write more! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>